


Angel of Mine

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: This is my vision of the future!





	1. Mirror

Castiel looked in the mirror. He barely recognized himself. The suit he wore fit perfectly. He lifted his hands, palms up. They were shaking. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looked in the mirror again. _Dean._

A knock came on the dressing room door.  
"Baby brother! Are we all set to go in here? Let's get this show on the r---"

Gabriel paused. He looked at Castiel, who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

"Cassie...you okay?"

Cas slowly turned around to face his brother. "I...I'm getting married today."

"Yes, yes you are Cas. What's wro-- "  Before he could finish, Castiel had crossed the short distance between them and was now shaking him by the shoulders.

"Why does Dean want to marry me?! I...I never do anything right and.... I've always failed him! I just don't understand what he could see in me, or how he could ever--"

Castiel was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Cas breathe, breathe!"

Castiel took three good deep breaths. Gabe nodded his head.

"Good! Good. Now look at me." Castiel lowered his arms from Gabe's shoulders and looked him in the eye. Gabe placed a hand on each side of Castiel's face.

Gabriel paused to look at his brother for a moment. The makeup artist had done a wonderful job. He made a mental note to pay them extra.

"Castiel, brother, you look _beautiful_! Today will be the most happiest day of your existence. Remember, you are what makes Dean happy! He doesn't just go around calling anybody "Sunshine" now does he! "

Cas smiled at his inside joke.

"Love is love, brother. You are in love and so is he. You belong together. Profound bond and all!"

Cas nudged Gabe in the shoulder. Gabe lowered his hands from around Cas's face.

"You ready now? Are _they_ ready" he winked.

Castiels hands were still alittle shaky but he nodded. "Yes!"

"Well good, cause this brother of yours is ready to walk you down the aisle."  Gabe bent his left arm and held it out.

Castiel smiled and looped his right hand through.

"They ain't seen nothing yet." Gabe grinned.

Castiel's face turned pink as they walked out of the dressing room and into the church foyer.  
\----

Castiel could hear the music start to play. _Perfect by Ed Sheeran_. One of few songs that they _both_ agreed they loved. It was his turn.

The doors to the church swung open. Gabe went to move but Castiel was frozen looking down at the floor. Gabe backed up and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Castiel, look up. Dean's waiting for you!"

Castiel gathered all the courage he had and looked up. He gasped.


	2. Angel, Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dean sees is beautiful.

Dean shifted in his spot at the front of the church. He felt his legs begin to lock up and definitely didn't want to pass out on the biggest day of his life. Not a good look. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sammie standing next to him, tall and firm in stance. _Shit! Stay cool, stay cool Winchester_. _You got this._

 

Then he heard it. _Our song._ Before Dean had a chance to prepare himself, the doors of the church swung open, and there he was.

 

Castiel walked in shyly, slowly into the church alongside his brother Gabriel, his head down and...blushing. Then he looked up and blue eyes met green. Dean was spell bound. Castiel was beautiful. His white suit was fitted and showed off his amazing figure, his hair tamed and laid perfectly on his head. No trench coat in sight.

 

Castiel's eyes seemed to sparkle from down the aisle. He then saw Castiel break eye contact for a second, him and Gabriel stopping just inside the church doors. Castiel bowed his head, mouth moving rapidly. Then Dean saw them, for the first time ever in their physical brilliance. Two beautiful wings of gray and black appeared on either side of Castiel, rising high towards the ceiling. Castiel locked eyes with Dean again, and started moving forward.

 

Dean felt the ground move out from under him. He leaned on Sam for support as he stared down the aisle at what was soon to be his. A tear trickled down his cheek. _My angel. My heart._


End file.
